Frenemies
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: MyungJoe BL Fic.


**Frenemies?**

**Infinite belongs to God.**

**DLDR! No bash or flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pip**

"Ah, Byunghun hyung. Ada pelanggaran lagi, ada yang memanjat tembok belakang sekolah. Sepertinya dia lagi." seorang namja berambut pirang membacakan laporan tersebut dari komputernya. Namja berambut hitam kecoklatan yang tadi disebut namanya-Byunghun-, memijat pelipisnya. "Yap, Myungsoo yang memanjatnya."

"Sialan, kapan namja itu akan berhenti melanggar? Fuck." keluh Byunghun.

"Hyung, bicaramu."

"Yaya, aku tahu. Zitao, ikut aku, dan Dongwoo hyung, lakukanlah tugasmu sebagai ketua OSIS, bukannya malah membaca komik!" Byunghun meninggikan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimat. Dongwoo yang sedang membaca komik di kursinya, terlonjak kaget. "Ini sudah ke-13 kalinya Kim Myungsoo melanggar peraturan sekolah, dan hyung masih bisa bersantai-santai membaca komik seperti itu?! Dan apa ini, komik hentai?!"

"Err, Woohyun yang memberikannya padaku." Dongwoo hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Byunghun facepalm. "Lagipula, aku percaya padamu Byunghun-ah. Yang bisa menjinakkan Kim Myungsoo seorang, hanya Lee Byunghun."

Dongwoo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah wink kepada Byunghun. Byunghun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan keluar ruang OSIS dengan langkah tegap, diikuti Zitao di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Byunghun-ah~."

.

.

.

.

Myungsoo menyunggingkan smirknya saat melihat siapa yang datang. Lee Byunghun, sang wakil ketua OSIS -dia tidak peduli dengan Zitao di belakangnya-. Myungsoo mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang menggantung.

"Ya! Kim Myungsoo! Turun dari tembok itu sekarang juga!" teriak Byunghun. Myungsoo menggeleng dan menyamankan duduknya di atas tembok sekolah. Beruntung, tembok itu cukup lebar sehingga bisa diduduki. "Ya! Turun sekarang juga, atau kau akan kupaksa turun."

"Coba saja." Myungsoo makin melebarkan seringainya. Byunghun menggerutu, tembok setinggi 2,8 meter ini terlalu tinggi baginya yang hanya setinggi 171 CM. Menyuruh Zitao pun mustahil, dia juga tidak akan sampai. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba caraku saja?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Panjat pohon itu." Byunghun menunjuk ke pohon yang berada di hadapannya, di kiri Byunghun. Byunghun menepuk jidatnya, kenapa dia tidak kepikiran. Byunghun dengan cekatan memanjat pohon itu hingga dahan tertinggi yang bisa di raihnya. Sudah cukup tinggi untuk melompat ke tembok.

**Hup**

"Ya!Kim Myungsoo! Neo! Kau menyebalkan!" maki Byunghun. Kenapa? karena saat ia baru akan melompat ke tembok, Myungsoo sudah melompat ke tanah. Meninggalkan Byunghun di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi.

"Waeyo? Tidak bisa turun, Mr. Lee?" tanya Myungsoo dengan nada mengejek. Byunghun mendecih, ia benci dengan namja yang suka mempermainkannya ini. Jujur, ia bisa memanjat pohon, tetapi dia agak takut ketika turun dari pohon. Dulu, ia pernah jatuh saat berusaha turun dari pohon. Bekas luka saat jatuh itu masih membekas sampai sekarang, membuatnya cukup trauma.

"S-siapa bilang? Aku akan turun..kok." Byunghun menatap ke bawah. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, ia masih ingin hidup. Perlahan, ia menginjak dahan di bawahnya memastikannya kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia pun memanjat turun dari pohon itu perlahan.

**KRAK**

Uh oh, itu tidak terdengar bagus.

"WAAAA!" Byunghun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang akan mendera tubuhnya.

Bugh

Empuk? Byunghun menoleh ke belakangnya, melihat Myungsoo yang terbaring di atas punggungnya. Ia terjatuh di atas perut Myungsoo...

"Ah! Mianhae!" Byunghun buru-buru bangkit. Myungsoo juga bangkit, memegangi perutnya yang tadi tertimpa tubuh Byunghun.

"Seriously, Byunghun. Kau bertambah berat."

Uh oh, ini juga tidak terdengar baik.

"KIM-FUCKIN'-MYUNGSOO! RUANG DETENSI! SEKARANG!" Dan teriakan 'indah' seorang Lee Byunghun menggema di JungIn High School.

.

.

.

"Datang terlambat lebih dari 2 jam, tidak memakai dasi dan kemeja melainkan malah memakai kaus, tidak mengerjakan PR untuk 7 mata pelajaran sejak seminggu yang lalu, tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung, berusaha mencoba kabur dari sekolah, semuanya dalam satu hari." Woo seonsaengnim-guru Bimbingan Konseling- membacakan semua pelanggaran yang dilakukan Myungsoo hari ini. Di sampingnya, berdiri Byunghun dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

'Aku berat? Sialan kau Kim Myungsoo.' Sedaritadi itulah hal yang dipikirkannya.

"Eum, sebenarnya itu masih kurang. Mereka lupa menambahkan saat aku memalak adik kelas, menghancurkan kursi perpustakaan, bertengkar dan membuat keributan di perpustakaan, mencium seorang sunbae di tempat umum, dan mengejek anggota OSIS." ucap Myungsoo tanpa rasa bersalah. Woo seonsaengnim menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Byunghun.

"Aku akan mencari udara segar." Byunghun berjalan keluar kelas.

"Jujur, aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Myungsoo." keluh Woo seonsaengnim. Myungsoo bangkit dari kursi, ia berjalan menuju Woo seonsaengnim. Memerangkap tubuh sang seonsaengnim di antara meja guru dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau membiarkanku pergi dari detensi?" Myungsoo menyelipakn helai pirang Woo seonsaengnim ke belakang telinganya. Wajah cantik seonsaengnim itu memerah hebat sekarang. Myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pipi Woo seonsaeng. "Nde, Kevin seonsaengnim?"

"J-jangan memanggilku itu.."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ne?" Dengan sangat terpaksa, Woo seonsaengnim menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan Kim Myungsoo melenggang pergi dari ruangan detensi begitu saja.

BRUSH

Myungsoo menutup matanya merasakan cairan lengket yang tersembur ke wajahnya.  
Di depannya, seorang Lee Byunghun tengah berdiri dengan tampang kagetnya dan jus strawberry di tangannya.

"N-neo?! Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari ruang detensi?!" Byunghun langsung mengoceh. Myungsoo menguap bosan dan menjawabnya santai.

"Dengan sedikit bermulut manis dan sedikit ancaman, poof! Terciptalah jalan keluar dari detensi." ucap Myungsoo. Byunghun hendak mengoceh saat Myungsoo tiba-tiba mencengkram erat dagunya. Myungsoo mendorong tubuh Byunghun ke dinding, memerangkapnya."Berhenti mengoceh. Aku benci suaramu."

"Kenapa seperti ini?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini? Dulu, matamu terlihat berjiwa, sekarang terlalu menyedihkan." tanya Byunghun.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa, hah?!" teriakan Myungsoo membuat Byunghun kaget.

"Salahmu." Komentar Byunghun. Myungsoo terkekeh lalu melepas cengkramannya.

'"Coba kau mengaca." komentar Myungsoo.

TBC


End file.
